Voltage converter arrangements are widely used for up-conversion or down-conversion of a supply voltage to generate an output voltage for a circuit. Voltage converters used for down-conversion are, for example, buck mode converters, whereas voltage converters for up-conversion are, for example, boost converters. Voltage converter arrangements are common in devices for mobile communication and digital cameras, for example.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 6,717,388 B2 shows a buck converter with two switches and one inductor.